El Ataque de Yuno Gasai
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: [X-Over Spin Off: Mirai Nikki/Marvel Cómics]Luego de Ganar por primera vez el Survivor Game, Yuno Gasai (segunda), enloquecida por perder a Amano Kun, Viaja por el Espacio tiempo Acompañada por Mur Mur, para dar con una Realidad en la cual sus habilidades Deus, la haran más poderosa de lo esperado...
1. Escape a la dimensión diferente

EL ATAQUE DE YUNO GASAI.

UN FANFIC DE PRODUCCIONES RAMSÉS II.

México, agosto de 2014.

CAPITULO 1: ESCAPE.

DISCLAIMER: Mirai Nikki y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakae Esuno.

Magneto, Reed Richards y Doctor Doom, pertenecen a Marvel comics.

Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury y Hotaru Tomoe/Black Saturn pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Bulleta Pertenece a Capcom.

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE

El resto de los personajes son (OC) Originales, por lo tanto me Pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: X-OVER Spin off Mirai Nikki/Marvel comics.

"_Bendito sea el hombre que supera la tentación, porque, una vez superada, recibirá la corona de la vida que El Señor prometió a los que lo aman"._

Epístola de Santiago 1, 12.

CAPITULO I: Escape a la dimensión diferente…

"Todo comenzó en el final de la Historia de un universo paralelo…"

En una de las infinitas realidades alternativas del interminable multiverso, se lleva a cabo la conclusión de uno de los eventos más importantes, no solamente en la historia de ese universo, sino incluso para el mismo multiverso: los _Survival Games_.

Yuno Gasai, Alias "Second", es una de las últimas supervivientes de un tercer planeta, de un pequeño sistema solar de nueve planetas, en un rincón de la vía láctea, cuya vida ha sido arrasada casi por completo; todo esto debido al devastador juego de supervivencia de una entidad semi divina en agonía llamada "Deus Ex machina"; las catastróficas consecuencias de esta agonía e inevitable muerte, solo pueden ser detenidas de una sola forma: sucediéndolo como el nuevo "deus" amo del espacio y del tiempo.

Pero estos son los últimos momentos de este universo, y esta es la historia de cómo los supervivientes escaparon a la aniquilación total…

28 de julio: El día del juicio final.

En el día omega de este efímero, desolado y podrido mundo, Yuno Gasai ha sobrevivido a un sinfín de horrores y caos en los últimos tres meses: pero decidió no rendirse y sobrevivir a costa de los demás, no importando si fuesen sus amigos o familiares, todo para ganar el juego, a pesar de ser sumergida por siempre en la locura, la soledad, y la oscuridad.

—Amano Kun…— susurró la joven Gasai en medio de un lugar conocido como "la catedral de la probabilidad" haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer desde que tiene memoria: matar para sobrevivir un día más, e intentando no caer en la locura y en la desesperación...

Pero su última victima en este mundo agonizante fue el último clavo en el ataúd de lo que quedaba de su cordura: Amano Yukkiteru, alias "First" al lograr que este se suicidara, mientras que Yuno simplemente fingió su muerte.

—Mur-Mur, ¡He ganado!— exclamo con tranquilidad Yuno al haber asesinado al último de los participantes del juego de supervivencia, por lo cual reclamo su derecho a ser la sucesora de Deus. En ese momento, la asistente de Deus una figura regordeta con aspecto infantil llamada Mur-Mur, quien inmediatamente proclamo como vencedora del _"__Survival Game"_, al cubrirla con una túnica de color negro con una capucha que cubría la parte superior de su cara, portando una mochila deportiva en la cual guardo las pertenencias que aun tenia: su diario del futuro, una hacha, algunos cuchillos y la pertenencia que más atesoraba y de la cual jamás se separaba: un viejo casco de metal que le heredo su padre…

Un hombre conocido por muchos, que tuvo muchos títulos: Amo del magnetismo, Señor de Genosha, entre otros. Un hombre cuyo nombre fue Erik Magnus Lensherr…

—Tu padre habría estado muy orgullosa de ti, ¡Yuno chan!— exclamo con alegría Mur-Mur, mientras comía fideos instantáneos, Pero Yuno solo le contestó secamente —Yo solo quisiera que no hubiese muerto, Mur-Mur…— dijo seriamente Yuno, al momento que tomaba el casco de su padre y soltó una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos rosados, pero su nueva sirviente solo se limito a entregarle una gema semejante a un rubí de tamaño considerable tan grande como una pelota de golf: acababa de recibir el poder de manipular el tiempo y el espacio dentro de su propia realidad.

— ¡Ahora tu eres la sucesora de Deus Yuno Chan! ¡Has ganado el _Survival game_!— exclamo con jubiló la nueva sirviente de la misteriosa chica quien seguía viendo con tristeza el casco color carmesí de su padre, al mismo tiempo que en sus pensamientos decidiría cual sería el paso a seguir luego de haber sobrevivido a toda esta tragedia.

Lamentablemente, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo para reparar el daño en este universo, debido a la entropía que ya existía en todo ese universo agonizante; solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que toda esa realidad colapse y se reinicie…

Mientras tanto, en otro universo…

Edificio Baxter, Nueva York.

28 de julio de 200X. 12:00 pm.

En la ciudad de Nueva York por el mediodía, En el piso 42 del legendario edificio Baxter, base de operaciones de los cuatro fantásticos, Reed Richards repara el portal de la 42, La prisión localizada en un lugar llamada "La zona negativa" al mismo tiempo que realiza un experimento de agujeros de gusano, para una futura aplicación en la vida diaria, o futuras aplicaciones militares.

—Si esto funciona, podremos viajar a otras dimensiones…— Se dijo para sí mismo el Doctor Richards, quien con la ayuda de sus poderes elásticos, logra ajustar y alinear correctamente, los cables y conductores de un Prototipo de Portal Cuántico extradimensional.

Castillo Von Doom, Latveria.

28 de Julio, 8:00 Pm

En la oscura y fría noche latveriana, El castillo Von Doom se estaba desarrollando experimentos sobre un portal extra dimensional el cual a diferencia de Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom, lo desarrolló en base a la magia y a sus avances tecnológicos de física cuántica, y combinado con un potente hechizo vishanti, en conjunto con el uso de magia nórdica, específicamente la magia suficiente para crear una pierda de norm.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Esta misma noche demostrare al Mundo de lo que soy capaz!— exclamo Von Doom mientras que su mercenaria, una psicótica alemana vestida de caperucita roja conocida llamada Bonnie von Hood, Alias "_Bulleta_" entraba en el laboratorio del monarca latveriano y también su jefe en turno.

— ¿Puedo usarla para encontrar a mi querido _Vasha_?—pregunto de forma infantil y burlona, mientras degustaba su plato de cereal, a lo que el dictador contesto firmemente — ¡NUNCA! Y ahora cállate Von Hood— Dijo finalmente luego de terminar de reparar y preparar su portal extradimensional, mientras que Bonnie simplemente se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo resentida.

Preparatoria de Coyoacán, México DF.

28 de Julio, 1:00 pm.

En el viejo laboratorio experimental de física de la Preparatoria de Coyoacán, el joven James Edward McKraken trabaja en un proyecto secreto en sus vacaciones de verano, luego de estar dos semanas en Nueva York, en los clasificatorios a las olimpiadas juveniles de ajedrez, realizados en el distrito del Bronx; en el que él logró clasificarse sin problemas.

Ahora ese proyecto estaba en fase experimental y es la razón por la cual _Chessmaster_ estaba presente junto con su hermana Julia, quien le seguía reprendiendo por su tardanza

—Tu dichoso proyecto lleva casi un año en fase de planeación. Ya debería de haber terminado la fase de experimentación, y esta apenas te ha detenido... ¿Qué es tan importante que debes de corroborar tantas veces?— a lo que el joven irlandés respondió

—Solo es por seguridad, Julia, compréndelo por favor— dijo con algo de fastidio, mientras que Julia entraba al lado de una vieja amiga de Edward: Justina sierra, Alias "la reina roja" quien estaba de vacaciones.

— ¿Entonces vine dos semanas de vacaciones desde Japón para solo ser tú asistente Eddie?— dijo en un tono sarcástico y con fastidio, pero inmediatamente ella solo se sonrojo un poco, algo que no paso desapercibido para la hermana mayor de Edward.

—Oye Justina, ¿Te gusta mi hermano?— A lo que la "Reina roja" se sonrojo tanto que hizo honor a su sobrenombre — ¡Cállate Julia! ¡No dignificare esa pregunta con una respuesta!— contesto la mexicana de forma enérgica.

En ese momento, Edward estaba tan absorto en sus ecuaciones y en su acelerador de partículas experimental, que solo tuvo tiempo de pensar en una sola persona…

—_Mi querida Athena, ¿Donde estarás en ahora? ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este instante?—_ se pregunto en voz baja mientras veía discutir a su hermana y a su vieja amiga…

Mientras tanto, En alguna parte de Nerima…

Laboratorios de física experimental del Colegio superior Nobunaga.

Nerima, Japón. 29/Julio/2003 3:00 am

Aquella madrugada en Nerima era todos menos quieta y tranquila, y más si se tiene en cuenta que la noche cubre una refriega dentro de las instalaciones en remodelación del Colegio Superior Nobunaga, en donde una misión encubierta surgió en para dos jóvenes mutantes: encontrar y capturar a Ami Mizuno con vida, y destruir cualquier plan suyo. Solo que aun faltaba un problema por resolver…

— ¡Soy Black Saturn! ¡Y por mi guja, Morirán!— en ese momento Hotaru Tomoe bajo el alias de _Black Saturn,_ ataca a otros dos mutantes como ella: Una chica de 17 años vestida de negro con cabello largo y color purpura, y a un joven corpulento de casi la misma edad, vestido con un viejo uniforme del antiguo ejército Rojo, mientras que su madrasta y mejor amiga, _Dark Mercury,_ terminaba su arma laser experimental.

— ¡Vamos _Sputnik_! ¡Ven aquí a ayudarme maldito holgazán!— Exclamó con molestia la mutante de cabello purpura por lo que _Sputnik,_ también conocido como Iván Koslov, quien resultó ser el guía para su compañera en aquel laberinto de salones del colegio Nobunaga, porque en cada salón podrían ocultar trampas o enemigos mortales.

— ¡Muy bien Athena! No te pongas pesada…— dijo relajado el joven ruso al atacar a _Black Saturn,_ quien tuvo que defenderse con su guja rápidamente antes de recibir de lleno el ataque del _Guardián de Belgrado,_ quien estaba emocionado por pelear contra la mutante de nivel omega.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del campus Ami Mizuno, mejor conocida como _Dark Mercury_, terminaba de cargar los últimos datos de configuración de su impresionante cañón de plasma, usando solamente materiales de laboratorio, electrodomésticos, computadoras del basurero, y una máquina recreativa conocida como _Panchiko_.

— Perfecto…— susurro la mutante dentro de su laboratorio al ver entrar a _Psycho Soldier__, _la cual lo primero que vio al entrar al laboratorio fue aquella maquina asesina en operación, y a toda potencia máxima.

—Buenas noches Asamiya san, ¿Cómo esta Eddie Kun?— dijo de forma burlona Ami, quien se preparaba para atacar a la _princesa de Osaka,_ quien, al igual que su enemiga se preparaba para atacar.

— ¡Cállate Mizuno! ¡No tienes derecho de hablar de mi Novio!— en ese momento, Athena se lanzó al ataque en contra de _Dark Mercury,_ quien esquivo sus ataques psionicos sin problemas, lo que solo molestó a Athena, quien perdía el tiempo en una pelea sin sentido.

Fue en esos momentos que el arma de _Dark Mercury _termino de cargarse al 100% de su potencia: al fin su proyecto de laser moral estaba completo y en operación.

De vuelta al agonizante universo de Yuno Gasai…

—Dime una cosa Mur-Mur, ¿Podemos irnos de este mundo? ¡Este lugar se ha convertido en un lugar muy doloroso para vivir!— Susurró sollozando Yuno amargamente algo que le entristecía a Mur-Mur, quien contesto con seriedad y preocupación a la petición de su nueva ama.

—Si nos vamos Yuno sama, ¡Todo en este mundo se perderá para siempre! — A lo que la joven Gasai contesto con pesar en sus palabras — ¡De cualquier forma no hay otra salida! ¡No puedo revivir ni a mis amigos, Kousaka Kun, Mao Chan y Hinata san, mi mejor amiga! ¡Ni siquiera puedo revivir a mi padre!— contestó bastante molesta Yuno quien sostenía contra su pecho el casco escarlata de su padre, cuando algo extraordinario le sucedió al diario del fallecido Amano Yukkiteru.

En este momento, el aparato se encendió automáticamente, y en la pantalla de aquel celular en desuso, se leyó claramente: "sobrescribiendo datos de usuario", "ingresar nuevo usuario" y finalmente mostro el nombre y clave del nuevo propietario de un nuevo Diario: había nacido el Diario del detective y su dueño era…

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Akise Aru?— dijo irritada Yuno al ver efectivamente, un chico de cabello plateado con una herida considerablemente grave en el cuello cubierto por una bufanda de color azul, fue quien reclamo el diario, quien se presento con una voz ronca y casi afónica

— ¡Pero es posible, Gasai san! No, más bien, ¡Mi hermosa Yuno chan! — Hizo una pausa para contener un ataque de tos antes de proseguir —Al parecer aun no puedes reclamar el poder de Deus. No al menos en este momento: y es porque ahora soy el dueño del diario de _First_, por lo cual. el juego continuara hasta que uno sobreviva— dijo esto al intentar respirar, era obvio que sus heridas no habían sanado completamente y tenía problemas al respirar, cosa que inmediatamente noto la joven Gasai, quien comento.

— No sé como lograste sobrevivir a un corte a la yugular, y francamente no me importa, ¿Pero porque estas molestándome antes de irme de aquí?— a lo que el joven Akise solo contesto —Aquí tienes mi respuesta— dijo finalmente el detective.

Y en el acto, Akise Aru tomo a Yuno en sus brazos y la besó en los labios, un beso tan apasionado que casi hace bajar la guardia a la chica de cabellos rosados, sus recuerdos se llenaron de pesar: por un lado, aquel chico fue su primer gran amor y ambos se protegieron durante aquel juego mortal de supervivencia. Pero por otro lado, Akise también fue el responsable de la muerte de los amigos de Yuno. Por lo cual la joven Gasai le receto una sorna bofetada que hizo caer al joven detective, y tomar el fragmento de Deus antes que este pudiera evitarlo

— ¡MALDITO! ¿Cómo te atreves luego de lo que les paso a Kousaka Kun, Mao chan y Hinata san? ¿Por qué te metiste en mi camino? ¡Mi padre tenía razón! ¡Siempre la tuvo al desconfiar de ti!— dijo Finalmente Yuno tomando su diario, y poniéndose el casco de su padre y su túnica negra empezó a levitar gracias al poder del fragmento de deus y dijo con vos espectral y siniestra

—Escúchame bien Akise Aru: ¡SOY YUNO GASAI! ¡Heredera del único señor de Genosha y rey de los mutantes! ¡Hija de un padre asesinado llamado Erik Lensherr!— Y al ver los ojos de terror de Akise, Yuno continuo sin ninguna interrupción —Y ahora ¡MORIRÁS EN NOMBRE MÍO Y DE MAGNETO!— dijo finalmente la joven Gasai mientras empuñaba una katana en su mano y en a otra su diario mientras tenia a sus espaldas su mochila con sus pertenencias…

Fue en ese momento en el que, por razones extrañas en el multiverso que, dos realidades completamente distintas se conectaron y sincronizaron por al menos un breve período de tiempo, del cual sirve que los diferentes portales creados en el otro universo se sincronizaran y formaran de forma accidental y única un portal transdimensional, el cual termino por absorber, tanto a Yuno Gasai, como a Akise Aru, debido a que ambos eran los más cercanos en el portal, además de Mur-Mur quien se oculto entre las cosas de Yuno al ver aquel portal.

Y desde lo lejos una sombra del pasado emerge, sabiendo que es su oportunidad para salir de ese universo condenado a muerte, para salir e iniciar una nueva vida, o quizás perseguir una venganza suicida…

Así fue como termino todo en aquel universo estéril pero inicio un viaje épico, peligroso y quizás sanguinario para el resto del multiverso.

La incursión de Yuno Gasai había empezado...


	2. POTENCIA AL CUADRUPLE

EL ATAQUE DE YUNO GASAI.

UN FANFIC DE PRODUCCIONES RAMSÉS II.

México, pascua de 2015.

CAPITULO 2: Potencia al Cuádruple.

DISCLAIMER: Mirai Nikki y sus personajes pertenecen a Sakae Esuno.

Magneto, Reed Richards y Doctor Doom, pertenecen a Marvel comics.

Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury y Hotaru Tomoe/Black Saturn pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Bulleta Pertenece a Capcom.

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE

Los demás personajes son (OC) Originales, por lo que me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: X-OVER Spin off Mirai Nikki/Marvel comics.

_"La Fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física, sino de la voluntad indomable"._

_Mahatma Gandhi. _

Del diario de Edward Mckraken:

México, 22 de agosto 200X.

¿Cómo fue posible que una amenaza tan grande como lo es Yuno Gasai, hija de un Magneto alterno haya llegado a este mundo? Fue porque nosotros mismos, en nuestro afán de lograr los viajes transdimensionales le permitimos acceder a esta dimensión: Fuimos Von Doom, el doctor Richards, la doctora Mizuno y yo los responsables de traerla aquí.

Lo que paso después, es la historia de cómo nos enfrentamos a Yuno Gasai…

Preparatoria de Coyoacán, México DF.

28 de Julio/2003, 1:00 pm.

Edward Mckraken uno de los mayores genios del siglo XXI, y uno de los mejores ajedrecistas de su generación, estaba rezando con un rosario en la mano, y se encomienda a Dios para que su aparato funcione a la perfección, por lo cual rezó en silencio, y con lo cual, mientras Justina y julia, su hermana mayor, le ayudaban en los últimos ajustes. Finalmente la maquina estuvo lista para operar, fue en ese momento, que Edward Mckraken dio una orden definitiva a su mejor amiga.

— ¡JUSTINA! ¡ACTÍVALA AHORA!— ordenó finalmente Edward Mckraken a su amiga Justina sierra, quien activo de inmediato su máquina experimental, quien la activo en el acto y sin chistar un poco, sin imaginar las consecuencias futuras…

Castillo Von Doom, Latveria.

28 de Julio, 8:00 Pm

Unos momentos antes de activar su máquina transdimensional, Víctor Von Doom junto con su subordinada Bonnie von Hood son atacados por Magneto, _El amo del magnetismo,_ quien intenta por todos sus medios de destruir ese aparato, al mismo tiempo que destruye cuanto Doombot se le atraviese al mismo tiempo que Bulleta intenta apuñalarlo con un cuchillo de cerámica y un pedazo de vidrio

— ¡LENSHERR! ¿Dónde está Vasha? ¡Déjame volver a verlo!— dijo una enloquecida alemana mientras que Magneto intenta quitársela de encima, lo cual aprovecha Von Doom para activar su máquina Transdimensional.

— ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!— en ese momento, _El amo del Magnetismo _lanzó a Bulleta en contra de Von Doom derribándolos momentáneamente y rápidamente disparo un rayo electromagnético, el cual hizo que la maquina se sobrecargara a la máxima potencia antes que el portal abierto destruyese parte de aquel cuarto, y de paso, dañara seriamente la estructura del propio castillo. Pero eso no importaba el portal fue abierto exitosamente.

— ¡Demasiado tarde Magnus! ¡PRESENCIA MI MAYOR ÉXITO, MUTANTE!— Exclamo triunfante Von Doom mientras cargaba a una inconsciente rubia quien se había herido seriamente con la daga de cerámica.

Laboratorios de física experimental del Colegio Nacional Superior Nobunaga.

Nerima, Japón. 29/Julio/2003 3:00 am

Athena Asamiya estaba peleando contra Dark Mercury, intentando evitar que ella, en su nuevo laboratorio provisional proteja su aparato experimental, el cual estaba cargado a su máxima potencia.

— ¿Qué dijiste de mi novio, maldita perra?— Inquirió furiosa Asamiya mientras golpeaba en el estómago a Mizuno quien se arqueo de dolor ante el ataque, pero no importaba, porque era parte del plan para distraerla, aunque le doliera hasta el alma.

—Dije… que a Eddie Kun… ¡Le gustan las _Idols_ sin cerebro como tú! ¡Maldita _Baka! _¡Cuando acabe contigo, Buscare a Edward, lo encontrare y te lo quitare!— y Mizuno siguió recibiendo una tremenda golpiza mientras Athena desataba su furia contra su enemiga, quien recibía estoicamente todos los golpes, de vez en cuando escupiendo sangre, esperando que Hotaru pudiera distraer a _Sputnik,_ el tiempo suficiente para que la maquina fuera activada.

Fue en ese momento que en la pantalla principal de la computadora, apareció la ventana de carga completa, y Athena la había puso contra la pared, lejos de la computadora; mientras era sujetada del cuello, por la joven Asamiya quien finalmente la tenía bajo control.

— ¡Y bien Mizuno! ¿Cuáles son sus últimas palabras?— dijo Athena apretando firmemente el cuello de _Dark Mercury, _quien al ver el monitor de la pantalla Dijo en alemán

—Blumenkranz…. ¡BLUMENKRANZ!— En ese momento se activó el portal de Ami, lo que llevo a una distracción de Athena y que fue aprovechado por Ami, para formar una cubierta de hielo duro en su brazo con el cual golpeo la cabeza de Athena, quien cayó al suelo con una severa contusión que la aturdió bastante. Al ver a esa en el suelo, sintió un tremendo odio contra de ella, no solo por la golpiza que le dio; aun luego de lo que pasó en México hace casi un año resiente que Mckraken la haya rechazado por Asamiya: por ello decidió encargarse de esa molestia, a pesar que fuera una mutante como ella y había jurado no levantar su mano contra sus semejantes.

—Maldita… ¡Voy a matarte por eso!— exclamó finalmente Mizuno jadeando con furia y cansancio, antes que _Sputnik _entrara a esa habitación arrastrando a una inconsciente _Black Saturn._ Justo en ese momento Ami supo que su final había llegado pero ni siquiera Iván Koslov pudo evitar su mayor éxito como científica clandestina.

Edificio Baxter, piso 42 Nueva York.

28 de julio de 200X. 12:00 pm.

Reed Richards, líder de los cuatro fantásticos acaba de activar el portal de agujero de gusano, sin saber que accidentalmente activo el portal de la prisión 42, con lo cual, Reed como el resto de los cuatro fantásticos estaban ocupados manteniendo, junto con algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. haciendo que Reed no se percate de lo que está haciendo su aparato junto con los demás prototipos ocasionaran que en los cuatro portales aparezcan cuatro personas de otra dimensión que fueron enviadas a esta dimensión, por obra de cuatro científicos que no sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Para cuando Reed se enteró de lo que había pasado, ya era demasiado tarde…

Mientras tanto en otro plano de la realidad…

Yuno Gasai, hija de Magneto, junto con su sirvienta Mur-Mur, lograron escapar de aquel universo agonizante, siendo seguidas por Akise Aru, quien acosaba a Yuno por alguna razón desconocida, y que al mismo tiempo intenta sobrevivir a ese viaje, cubriéndose sus heridas del cuello, producto de su última pelea con Yuno, la cual casi le cuesta su vida..

— ¡Yuno chan! ¿Qué tratas de hacer?— a lo que la joven Gasai solo le dio una bofetada de nueva cuenta intentado librarse de él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldito pervertido de mierda!—y con un hacha Yuno abanica varios hachazos intentando decapitar al chico albino sin éxito. Lejos de esa pelea, una sombra los seguía, deseaba estar desapercibida, y solo los veía con asco y cara de fastidio, y procuraba estar desapercibida, porque no quería era ser encontrada y pelear contra ellos…

Finalmente, este singular grupo fue alcanzado por cuatro rayos en medio de su viaje entre los mundos y los tiempos, mandándolos a todos a una nueva realidad, las leyes que ellos conocían dejaban de aplicar; pero nuevas las leyes del nuevo mundo transformaron las reglas del juego de Deus, cosa que averiguaran en cuando lleguen a ese Universo

— ¡AKISE ARU! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡DESEO NO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA MÁS!— y en ese momento, Yuno y los demás sobrevivientes se separaron y fueron a dar a distintos lugares en este nuevo mundo.

Edificio Baxter, piso 42 Nueva York.

28 de julio. 12:05 pm.

La primera en llegar al nuevo mundo fue la sombra misteriosa, arribando a las afueras del edificio Baxter, encontrándose en medio de una pelea entre los Cuatro fantástico y una horda de supercriminales que intentaban escapar de la prisión de la Zona negativa. Al salir de aquella fortaleza se dio cuenta que estaba en una cuidad mejor conocida como Manhattan, Nueva York, la sombra se quitó la capucha de su cabeza, revelando su identidad

— ¡Excelente! ¡Ya no es necesario ocultar mi identidad, por el momento! — exclamó triunfantemente Minene Uryuu Alias, _Minerva._

Castillo Von Doom, Latveria.

28 de Julio, 8:10 Pm

La siguiente en llegar fue Mur-Mur, quien entro luego de una explosión en el Castillo Von Doom, en medio de una pelea entere el monarca latveriano contra el amo del magnetismo, luego que una fuerte explosión destruyera parte de aquella habitación.

Mur-Mur apareció en medio de aquella explosión y para cuando apareció, toda la atención se dirigió a esta criatura, especialmente del soberano de Latveria, quien se dedicó a capturarla inmediatamente

— ¡Von Hood! ¡Te daré un bono extra si la atrapas con vida! ¡Lensherr! ¡No intervengas!— Pero Magneto siguió atacando a Von Doom, sin prestarle atención a Mur-Mur, quien fue perseguida por el frenesí de la demente mercenaria alemana.

Laboratorios de física experimental del Colegio Nacional Superior Nobunaga.

Nerima, Japón. 29/Julio/2003 3:15 am

Luego de una intensa pelea, Dark Mercury y Sputnik estaban en un punto muerto en su pelea: ambos estaban heridos, conocían los movimientos de sus rivales y estaban por agotarse, y antes de reanudar las hostilidades, notaron la presencia de un chico que estaba intentando respirar, porque el humo de la explosión de la maquina le molestaba, además tenía heridas serias en su garganta.

—Auxilio… Ayúdenme, no puedo… respirar— dijo con dificultad el chico, pero Mizuno le lanzo un rayo congelante a sus piernas inmovilizando al visitante.

—No te muevas, si aprecias tu vida no te moverás— Le advirtió la mutante al detective y luego de eso, el ruso vio en el piso un celular, el cual tomo con una bolsa de evidencias y tomó a una inconsciente Athena Asamiya, y llevándosela antes que Mizuno los notase. Sin embargo, _Black Saturn _se despertó, pero antes de perseguirlos, Mizuno la detuvo.

— ¡Déjalos ir Hotaru! Debemos de encargados de este sujeto— Explico Mizuno a su hijastra señalando al chico que estaba congelado en el piso — ¡Entendido Ami chan!— dijo finalmente la pequeña Hotaru al aturdir a ese chico a puño limpio.

Preparatoria de Coyoacán, México DF.

28 de Julio/2003, 1:20 pm.

Narración: James Edward Mckraken/_Chessmaster._

"Luego que Justina activo mi maquina transdimensional, el portal que proyecto duro casi quince minutos, y al mismo tiempo descubrimos que el portal era una ventana a otras dimensiones. Julia sacó su cámara de video y grabó lo que estábamos observando; Fue sorprendente lo que vimos, aunque solo duró 15 minutos, y de esos minutos grabados debo destacar tres cosas: la primera, medimos un alto índice de energía de origen desconocido, los cuales tienen la capacidad para alterar el continuo flujo espacio temporal, y sospecho que altera otros aspectos de la realidad".

"La segunda cosa que vimos, fue una serie de imágenes de varios momentos de la historia al parecer de nuestro mundo, pero también vimos las historias de muchos mundos: imágenes, sonidos, olores; es un milagro que no estemos muertos o seamos portadores de una enfermedad de otra realidad."

— ¡WOOOW! ¡Asombroso!— "Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, no encontramos palabras para describir lo que vimos. Mientras Julia y Justina se maravillaban en ver los fragmentos de esos universos, repentinamente algo me llamo la atención, y eso me llevó a la tercera cosa, que destaco de todo este experimento: esa chica de cabello rosado".

"Cuando apareció en el portal apenas era perceptible, pero luego de un rato, esa chica fue ganando terreno, y fue cuando me di cuenta que esa chica podría atravesar el portal, y eso fue suficiente para alertar a Julia y a Justina

— ¡Chicas! ¿Es mi imaginación, o estoy viendo a una chica de cabello rosado?— "Y es, en ese instante, que yo les indique a mi hermana y a Justina que tomaran precauciones, por que aquella chica pareciera acercarse hasta que llego un punto, que me percate de su intensión en cruzar mi portal para entrar en este mundo".

— ¿Pero qué rayos…?— "Fue lo último que dije antes que aquella chica se impactara contra mí y termináramos estampados del otro lado del aula. Aunque no perdí el conocimiento, estuve un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero me levante para ver a aquella chica: además de tener cabello largo y rosado tenía heridas de cortadas en pies y brazos, vestía una túnica negra que le cubría el cuerpo y una capucha de mismo color además de portar un maletín deportivo pesado, pero me percate que tenía una hacha en sus manos, eso no me dio buena espina y se la quite antes que ella despertara y decidiera atacarnos".

"Cuando Julia se llevó el Hacha intente llevarme el maletín, pero fue en ese momento que esa joven despertó mientras estaba frente a ella"

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?— fue entonces que la saludé amablemente.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Yo soy Edward, y estas en mi escuela, ¿Cómo te llamas?—a lo que la chica de cabello rosado me contestó con tristeza.

—Soy Gasai Yuno, y es lo único que recuerdo. Auch Mi cabeza… No recuerdo nada…— dijo tocándose su cabeza, tomando su mochila como reflejo inconsciente, pero se desmayó, así que la cargue con todo y cosas, mientras que Justina se lleva las cosas, y cerraba el laboratorio, para regresar a mi casa para dejar descansar a la pobre Yuno Gasai…

_**[CONTINUARA...]  
**_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
